A Bet & A Kiss
by Angel Ebony
Summary: Does what happens in the basketball court stay there? T because they do kiss. Kid/Maka/Soul, review for sequel!


Disclaimer: Here is a cute story for ya the last bit was an idea I got from the Hunger Games. So I guess I will now say: I do not, or ever have, owned either Soul Eater or Hunger Games.(the awesomest book series ever)

"Maka please," Soul begged and pleaded as he followed me through the halls of Shibusen.  
>"No Soul! I hate basketball, I don't care that you're short a player." I said aggravated. This has gone on for an hour, and Soul's sorry ass was about to be beaten by a girl.<br>"But Maka come on we need even teams. Liz and Tsubaki will be there, just come please." He just kept going begging and pleading.  
>"I'll play, only if you don't call me Tiny Tits for the rest of the year." I stated, knowing he would never agree. He looked annoyed but then his head hung and his shoulders drooped.<br>"Deal." He stated straightening a bit and holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it I guess one game is worth not being called /that name.  
>"What time should I be at the court?" I asked my voice still stinging with annoyance from the last hour of Soul's groveling.<br>"As soon as school is out don't be late. Oi, don't forget to change or a pervert will try to flip your skirt." Soul said then sprinted down the hall to avoid an inimitable Maka-Chop.

After School  
>"Hey Maka!" Tsubaki shouted and waved as I dragged myself towards the court.<br>"Yea, I'm here. Who are the captains?" I asked in mild interest.  
>"Me and you are the captains, is that all right?" Kid asked me like he actually cared.<br>"Yea, I guess," I said shrugging.  
>"Good, we need to decide teams," Kid continued.<br>"Well why don't we have Kid, me and Tsubaki against Black*Star,Liz and Maka." Soul asked in a bored tone.  
>"Is that fair?" I asked afraid to lose. I hated playing basketball with the gang because team the winning team got a prize, while the losing team got a punishment. I was usually on the losing side of that, hence me not usually playing basketball.<br>"Yea the teams are fair, Liz and Black*Star are amazing." Kid stated reassuringly.  
>"Okay, let's get this over with." I said, "I really just want to go home."<br>"Wait, we still need to decide punishments." Soul stated as demonic smirk spread like a virus across his face.  
>"How could the great Black*Star, the one who will surpass god, forget about punishments?" Black*Star shouted obnoxiously.<br>"I have one, winning captain has to spend seven minutes in a closet with person of choice from the other team." Soul said, looking kind of like my professor.  
>"Fine, can we start now?" I asked, I sighed I was already mentally exausted.<br>"Yes we should start, before the girls get bored and try to escape." Soul said smirking."Check," Soul shouted before passing the basketball to Black*Star. Black*Star passed back and then the game began. I don't believe it Kid was right Liz and Black*Star are awesome. Although Kid's team is doing very well too, I think.  
>"Hey Tsubaki, what's the score?" I asked. Since we were both awful at basketball they said we could guard each other.<br>"I think that your team is losing by two points." She stated unsure of herself."Well my team is winning, I know that."  
>"Oh, I thought we were winning." I said confused, but happy that I most likely would not have to get Soul's 'prize.'<br>"Damnit my ankle," Liz winced, we turned to see her collapsed on the pavement.  
>"Hey Liz are you okay?" Kid and Soul asked worriedly, trying to help her up.<br>"Yea I think I just landed that slam dunk the wrong way." Liz stated forcing a laugh; she tried to walk but she fell back down to the pavement. "Damnit!" She cursed again under her breath.  
>"I guess the game is over, Liz can't play anymore." Kid said in a melancholy tone.<br>"Okay," I said with a slight shrug.  
>"Hey before I take Liz to the nurse, Kid you are the winner who do you want for your seven minutes in hell?" Soul asked curious to see his answer. Kid looked at me, Tsubaki then at Liz his cheeks turning pink then red.<br>"I'll take," Kid paused looking at us again. "I'll take Maka," Kid said turning brighter red.  
>"Me?" I asked in utter shock Kid had his head down but nodded in reply.<br>"To the janitor's closet you two." Black*Star yelled obnoxiously.  
>"Shut up you freakin' idiot! Someone will here you and then we'll all be in trouble with SHinigami-sama" Liz screamed back at Black*Star.<br>"Does everyone have to come?" I asked timidly.  
>"Well I guess not, Black*Star and Tsubaki do though because I have to take Liz to Nigus." Soul answered in his usual drawl. "Allright I guess I'll see you guys tommorow." Soul waved with his free hand before disappearing into the halls of Shibusen with a limping Liz.<br>"Come on this way!" Black*Star motioned down the hall opposite to the one Soul and Liz had just gone down.  
>"Oi, Tsubaki did you get any update on having a girl's night at Gallows this weekend?" I asked Tsubaki, "I meant to ask Liz but I forgot."<br>"No, not yet it definitely is this weekend though." She replied.  
>"A girl's night at Gallows, Liz didn't tell me that," I heard Kid mumble in front of me. We walked the rest off the way in a rather awkward silence.<br>"Here we are, the janitor never remembers to lock this closet so in you go." He said opening the doors and pushing us in.  
>"I hate you Black*Star you are so freakin' stupid." I screamed before he could slam the doors. "Damn ninjas!" After a while I thought the young Shinigami had escaped somehow before I heard his breathing still near by."Where are you?" I saw something illuminate the closet. <em>A flame<em>? No, not a regular flame a black and white flame.  
>"Here." He whispered as the flame got closer to me.<br>"Whoa! What is that?" I asked in a whispered tone.  
>"I am a shinigami you know." He replied simply.<br>"That's so cool." I said staring at the black flame he held in his hand. After a while of silence I heard his voice rung through the darkness, startling me slightly.  
>"Hey sorry, I know you didn't want to be here with me. I knew from the sound of your voice but Liz had to go to Nigus and Black*Star would've killed me if I took Tsubaki."<br>"I never said I didn't want to be here" I started to walk towards the flame until I could feel Kid.  
>"Huh? What are you doing?"<br>"Look the seven minutes are almost up, let's look like we were kissing this whole time so they'll leave us alone, and won't bother us that we just sat here and talked." I whispered in his ear incase Black*Star was trying listen. He leaned down and kissed me, I don't know how long we were like that but we heard the rusty doorknob start to turn way too soon. So the door swung open and we were still standing there in a lip lock.  
>"Kid got a girlfriend! Kid got a girlfriend." Black*Star chanted loudly. Tsubaki was red but managed to slip a hand around Black*Star's mouth muffling the noise.<br>"Err. . . Sorry Kid-kun" Tsubaki said turning red.  
>"No," he paused, the words stuck in his throat."No its fine don't worry about it."<br>"I got to go. Soul is waiting for me. Bye Tsubaki! Bye Kid!" I said taking off down the hall. I wanted to go collapse and scream, I had enjoyed

Kid Pov  
>"Hey! Why didn't you say bye to me?" Black*Star shouted after Maka.<br>"Let it go Black*Star." I said as I started to walk to Nigus's office. I started to mull over what had just happened. I Maka and I had kissed, and I was fine with that, what I didn't get was why I enjoyed it.

Maka POV  
>I walked into the apartment and ran to my room only to be ambushed by Soul. He must've just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and he wasn't even wearing a shirt.<br>"So, what happened?" Soul asked blocking the door to my room.  
>"Why do you care?" I replied slightly curious to hear the answer.<br>"Dunno," he paused for a moment. "Always wondered what would happen if we locked you two up in a closet," he added sarcastically.  
>"I'm not telling. Now move before I move you."<br>"First of all, you wouldn't dare kick me because I'd see up your skirt. Second, to punch me you would have to touch me while I'm shirtless." He said smirking, waiting for me to yell at him."I can always go ask Black*Star if you won't tell me." he taunted.  
>"You wouldn't dare."<br>"Oh, yes I would."  
>"Why do you want to know if I kissed him or not?"<br>"Hmm. . . 'cause you're my meister, and also," he paused and leaned down.  
>"Soul what are you doing?" I asked as he started getting dangerously close.<br>"This," he said kissing me gently on the lips, "sorry I had to do that at least once." He walked away seemingly forgetting what he had just done. "What are we having for dinner?" He asked pausing in the doorway to his room and looking back at me.

A/N: Do you like sorry this is my first Kid/Maka/Soul what do you think? Review please! this is a one-shot but if enough people request a sequel I'll consider it. :)


End file.
